kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Badger Twins
Badger Twin 1 Badger Twin 2 | Affiliation(s) = None mentioned (in life) Kai (as jombies) | Formed = Unspecified | Disbanded = At death (presumably) | Films = Kung Fu Panda 3 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 3 }} The Badger Twins (also called simply the Badgers) are a legendary kung fu duo team, now deceased. Their chi is stolen by Kai and used as jombies in Kung Fu Panda 3. Membership * Badger Twin 1 * Badger Twin 2 History Earlier years Years before Po was chosen as Dragon Warrior, the Badger Twins were famed as masters who defended the innocent from the powerful with their unique fighting style, notably the Double Crushing Gong Technique. The twins had died many years before Po's time. In Kung Fu Panda 3 In the Spirit Realm, the Badger Twins' chi was at peace, as was that of all other masters, and it came to pass that General Kai, a former ally of the famed Master Oogway, had taken their chi, as well as the chi of every other master, sealing all in the form of jade amulets. Using Oogway's chi to return to the mortal realm, Kai arrived on a farm and summoned six of his enslaved masters, among them the Badgers, giving them the order to find all Oogway's students and bring them back to Kai for collection. The Badgers teamed up with the late Master Porcupine to reach the Valley of Peace and find kung fu masters in the form of Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five. Both living and deceased masters fought atop the roofs of the town, with the Badgers striking out at Po with their Double Crushing Gong Technique, and stunning Crane with spinning kicks. Noting that the masters he was fighting were long since deceased, Po continued to fight them, as did the others, but none were able to inflict much damage. Eventually, however, Po managed to overpower both the Badgers and Porcupine by rapidly projectile spitting dumplings at them, which incapacitated them long enough for them to be pinned, and it was revealed to the seven masters that the Badgers and Porcupine were under a spell carried out by the long-since vanished General Kai. Speaking through them, Kai revealed himself as the perpetrator, and summoned the masters back, causing them to disappear in the form of green glowing orbs. Fighting style to reach their opponents. |speaker= Rodolphe Guenoden, Kung Fu Panda 3 animation supervisor/fight choreographer }} As how their jombies were shown to display, both of twins were skilled with staff combats, like the Monkey Style utilized by Master Monkey. One of their signature moves is the Crushing Double Gong Technique. Clothing In life, the Badgers wore orange-yellow robes, with sashes, puttees, and wrist wraps. Upon being brought back to the mortal realm, their clothing, like the rest of their bodies, was made green. Gallery Images Badger-twins-concept.jpg|Concept art of the Badger Twins by Nico Marlet Jade-soldiers-battle.png|The jombie Badger Twins fighting Shifu and the Furious Five Jade-soldier-snarls.png|One of the jombie twins snarling Fight-paused.jpg|The jombie Badger Twins paused in battle Amulet-badger-twins.jpg|The jombie Badger Twins' amulets View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 Sneak Peek Clip|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' clip featuring the jombie Badger Twins Kai and His Jombies - KFP3 bonus feature clip|Clip of Kung Fu Panda 3 bonus feature "Kai and His Jombies" featuring the twins View more... References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Spirit Warriors